


RP: Evolution

by AJtheBlueJay, Blue1Jay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Androids, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Donald, Clumsiness, DUno, DUno forever yall, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Ramen, Reunions, Robot/Human Relationships, Roleplay, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: One returns to earth with a new body and a new identity. As he and Donald catch up, the duck realizes after years of adventure and years apart, he's falling for his best friend.





	1. Return of One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay blog cowritten by me and Blue1Jay, originally published on negaverse.net/duckverse between April 6 and September 9, 2019. The original format of back-and-forth posts has been preserved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shows up on Donald's doorstep.

_By _ [ _Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles_ ](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/blog/owner/MagicalCowgirl) _ 6\. April 2019 _

He knew his creator was going to shut him off so he spent his last moments recording a farewell message to Donald Duck before doing so.

-

"..._You see, Hero? I dream, I hope, I suffer...That means only one thing--I'm alive, and as long as you remember me, I shall continue to exist_!"

-

There was so much more he wanted to say, but he had no time left.

-

"_Goodbye, my friend_."

-

The transmission ended and shortly after, everything went dark for the Artificial Intelligence.

~~~

Three years had passed when Everett Ducklair had a realization that shutting down One was a mistake-- of course he knew it was too little too late to fix it.

-

Or perhaps not.

-

He knew the potential consequences he could face with the Time Patrol if he introduced the people of Earth to the concept of actual functioning Androids hundreds of years beforehand, but the clever duck had found a loophole to avoid any charges. 

-

The technology on his home planet thankfully already had access to androids so constructing a body for the de-activated Artificial Intelligence was not hard to do at all. Forging all the necessary documents One would need in order to pass as a real person was a tad complicated, however. Earth had a _very_ different process than Corona after all!

-

Ducklair had inserted One's memory into the Android body, looking relieved upon seeing the android awaken. "Is everything operational?"

-

The Android looked at his master confused. Had he reconsidered the decision to shut him down for good? But why--

-

Then the Android noticed that his surroundings were unlike what he was used to seeing. "One hundred per--"

-

Wait. Why did he sound different? He sounded like he was--

-

Ducklair gave a nod to his creation. "I put you in a body of your own. I realized I had made a mistake in shutting you down, but more on that later." 

-

All of the sudden he seemed rushed and panicked?

-

"I need you to return to Earth, reclaim the Tower. All will be clear soon."

-

The Android had many questions, but he obeyed his master's command. Taking a space pod, he went to Earth.

-

Days had passed since One had finished his instructions, but no word from his creator and he had no way of contacting him. While he suppose he should be concerned given how odd his creator was acting, he knew all would be well- Master Ducklair was a resourceful man.

-

While he was still connected to the Tower, he was no longer bound to it. He could go out and venture the world for the first time and the first thing he wanted to do was to see an old friend.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_6\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110087/110074)

As One's words ran through the speakers on his computer and straight to his heart, Donald Duck looked at his AI friend with fond remembrance and a pang of aching sadness. It felt like he had known One forever, yet not long enough. They had been through so much together, facing foes great and small ever since he dropped into Ducklair Tower's 151st floor. But now, with his deactivation, it was all coming to an end. And Donald couldn't understand what his best friend did to deserve such a fate.

One said his farewell, and Donald couldn't help but place a hand on his monitor, taking in One's warm, green glow for the last time as the message counted down. Donald begged for that big forehead to remain on his screen for one second longer, but as One said his name for the last time, the screen cut to black, then returned to the desktop.

Donald's first reaction was to check the CD for One's message, just in case. Not a byte was used on the disc. Donald could only stare at his screen, stunned. He couldn't cry. He couldn't scream. He couldn't even move.

He couldn't believe One was gone.

+++

This was three years ago. Not a day went by that he didn't think of his computer friend any time he suited up as the Duck Avenger. The number of alien invasions and time travel capers had decreased significantly throughout that time. No longer was he stationed in the 151st floor of Ducklair Tower, having been unceremoniously evicted when Everett Ducklair came back to town.

It was an insult to be dumped out on the street, his ally already been deactivated. Ducklair tried to extend an olive branch in the form of money, but Duck Avenger shoved it aside and stomped out. He would be involved in his family's issues going forward, but Ducklair was long since gone, up in space going who knows where.

Donald was down on Earth, fighting petty crime and getting by as a mall security guard, just like the old days when he first took up John Quackett's old jumpsuit. But the hole left by One had never been filled. The name Ducklair always brought a sour taste to his mouth from what he did. One was a living, learning being, as human as he could be, but Ducklair couldn't see that. And Donald would never forgive him.

+++

Donald yawned and trudged downstairs. His heavy eyes didn't help much in navigating him to the kitchen, but he managed to find his favorite coffee mug and fill it full with life-giving caffeine water. He entered the living room and turned on the TV. He sipped at his coffee while watching Channel 00 News.

It was Saturday, but he was unsure of what he would do today. Nothing much was going on. It was the same old same old around Duckburg.

The ring of the doorbell drew him away from the TV. He wasn't expecting anyone, at least not _this_early in the morning.

Okay, it was 10:38 in the morning, but still. Last night's robbers were tough.

Donald set his coffee down and waddled to the front door. Upon opening it, he laid eyes on a duck slightly taller than Donald and thinner, reminding him of his friend Drake Mallard. He had white whiskers like Uncle Scrooge, and green eyes with a slight glow to them. He was dressed in jeans, a black turtleneck, and a dark green corduroy sport coat.

Donald furrowed his brow. Something was very familiar about this someone, but he had never seen him before. He couldn't quite place it, even though his mind nagged at him about it. Instead he cleared his throat and said, "Good morning. What can I help you with, mac?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_8\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110181/110074)

One--no, that wasn't his name anymore. In Master Ducklair's instructions he programmed into the pod he was given a new name to use in the public among other documentation as to not raise suspicion when re-acquiring the tower; now he was Uno Ducklair, son and heir of Everett Ducklair. 

-

Uno was relieved to see his old friend alive and well, yet something also seemed different-- he just couldn't put his finger on it. A friendly smile was quick to spread on the android's face.

-

"Just here to keep a promise of seeing you again someday, _hero_."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_8\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110183/110074)

Hero? Who was this guy and how did he know about Duck Ave-

Everything clicked into place. He did know this duck. The familiar face was the exact same as what used to be in a globe in Ducklair Tower. There was only one person that called Donald "hero".

"One?" Donald breathed. "Is...that really you?" Donald felt swept up in a wave of emotions, and he couldn't even make himself talk. So instead, he wrapped his arms around the duck as tears began to drip down his cheeks. "I can't believe it...you're here! You're back!"

He pulled away from the hug as his mind began accelerating to breakneck speed. "But you were deactivated! How'd you get back? How'd you get this body? Is it real? What's happened to the Tower? Where's that skeezball Ducklair? What happened?" Inbetween questions, he found the capacity to gesture One to come inside. He had to sit down. This was starting to become too much.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_12\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110369/110074)

Uno gave a smile and nod when Donald spoke his name, happy to know that his friend had not forgotten him. A chuckle escaped him as he was hugged-- sure it wasn't the first time Donald had hugged him, but this was the first time that he could actually give his friend one back. "I assure you, it is me."

-

Blinking at his sudden questions, the android chuckled again-- same old Donald.

-

Walking inside, Uno looked around his friend's home, curiosity gleaming in his eyes-- he had always wondered what type of home Donald had. "I hope I have not arrived at a bad time."

-

"Master Ducklair had sent me here to reclaim the Tower and make it operational once more, though he did not say why he had assured me that all would be clear once he sends a transmission. I've been here for days and still nothing, so I have decided to come and pay an old friend a visit."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_12\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110380/110074)

"No, this is a great time!" he assured his friend. "My day was an open book."

"...you've got the Tower again?" Maybe he could settle back into his old Duck Avenger life. With all the madness and kooky characters he met, he loved that life and always longed to go back to it. Now with One back, Ducklair Tower could be home again.

_Ducklair._ Here came that sour taste again. "How can you still call him Master, One? He shut you down! Treated you like a slave and cast you aside when you weren't useful anymore! And he kicked me out of _my_ lair and tried to offer me money as a sorry truce! Ooh, if I ever see that weasel again, it'll be way too soon!"

Donald punched a cushion, then tried to get ahold of himself. He didn't want to upset One, not when he was alive again, and with a real body to boot!

"But omigosh, One, you've got a body! You can walk and talk and be just like us! Great googly moogly! We've gotta celebrate! Let's get to the Tower and have a cake, you and I! Just like old times!"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_14\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110492/110074)

The android looked to the side guiltily when Donald began to talk badly about Ducklair- while his friend did have some valid points, he still couldn't help but to remain loyal to his creator. 

-

"Honestly, a part of me is still mad and hurt by that decision, but--" No, he couldn't say what he was about to- that would only upset Donald further and he didn't want that. "He re-activated me and bestowed a body, so for that I am grateful to him."

-

Hearing Donald's enthusiasm caused the android to chuckle in amusement. He had very deeply missed his friend and former partner. "Indeed this is a cause for celebration, but I would rather a tour of the city and I wish to see all your favorite places-- that is, if alright with you?"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_15\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110565/110074)

"What a great idea, One! Oh, there are so many swingin' things around you've gotta see! The city park, the founder's statue, Unk's Money Bin, ooh, I know this ramen place with the best bowl a bud can buy- Uh, you can eat, right? I mean, I'm not saying that- Well, uh...*gulp*"

Donald blushed. He was so excited that his AI friend had a body, he had forgotten that One was still not quite human. Perhaps biological customs like meals weren't entirely needed for someone like One. But, doggone it, Donald was still determined to show him a good time regardless. His best friend was back!

"Never mind that. Let's just stroll into town and make a day of it!" Donald got up and left to get some proper clothes on, i.e. his sailor suit. "Back in two shakes!" he called down to One. "Make yourself at home!"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_16\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110645/110074)

Uno smiled as he listened to Donald list off places to see, chuckling at his blush as food was mentioned.

-

"I have missed your enthusiasm, my friend." He said with a smile, nodding as the duck excused himself.

-

The android had taken this opportunity to explore the living room of his friend's home- pictures of family were everywhere which was to be expected, Donald was a family man and was always happy to talk about them.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_25\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110946/110074)

Donald whistled happily as he dressed into his sailor suit. His mind was still spinning with the locations of a thousand things he wanted to show One. A thousand smells he could now smell. ...could he? He'd have to ask about how similar this body of his was to a real deal "biological", as he called Earthlings. Maybe when they re-enter the Tower.

Donald slid down the banister and back to the ground floor, jogging in to see One eyeing a photo on the fireplace. "Whatcha looking at?" he asked, coming over to see. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Huey, Dewey, and Louie, standing with their smiling uncle Donald at a Junior Woodchuck camping trip. "Oh, I remember that trip. I helped them pitch the tent. Which promptly fell all over me. We had a good chuckle over that." He sighed and stared off into nostalgic oblivion, getting slightly misty eyed. "They grow up so fast. One minute they're still calling you 'Unca', the next moment, they've got girlfriends...it's unbelievable." Donald remained in that happy place of reminiscence for a moment before shaking it off and taking One's hand. "Shall we be off, One? We can take ol' 313."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_25\. April 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/110949/110074)

Uno smiled as his friend provided context for one of the pictures he had been looking at. He recalled how Donald was always so happy to talk about his family-- especially his nephews and his Goddaughter/Sidekick-- though now that would be former sidekick now since the blue jay was most likely back home in Mexico.

-

"You always spoke so fondly of them. They're lucky to have an Uncle like you, so full of love and compassion. You dropped everything to raise them, and I bet they will forever be grateful to you and always come to you for help should they need it."

-

"Ah yes, sounds like a splendid idea." He agreed while holding onto the other's hand. "Also, I have a new name to go along with this new body- my name is Uno, though if you wish, you may still call me One."


	2. Memory Restore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Uno explore the city and catch up at Donald's favorite ramen joint.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_4\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111146/110074)

"Uno, huh? That's 'one' in Italian, right?" He could recall some Italian from his goddaughter, Feliciana, but it was mostly fuzzy at this point. "Okay, then. No problem. It'll take me a bit to get used to, but I'll give it a shot."

Donald led One- that is, Uno- to 313, his longtime favorite car, and they drove away towards downtown.

He started simply with a walk in the park, passing by trees, ponds and of course, the founder's statue, its bronze gleaming in the sunlight. Then it was down to Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin. Donald had been to this towering structure numerous times but knew it may be the first time for his friend. He decided against going inside to avoid bothering his tightwad uncle, who was probably in a meeting anyway.

Donald's stomach grumbled by this time, so it was off to his favorite ramen joint, situated in the heart of downtown. They walked through to give Uno a chance to see downtown from a new perspective. Donald knew he could access any security camera in the city, but this was an entirely different view, among the people that made the city tick.

Donald was in the middle of recounting memories to Uno as they walked into the ramen shop. "Remember that crazy earthquake situation that almost doomed the entire west coast?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_22\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111632/110074)

"That is correct." Uno replied with a nod, smiling softly. "There is no rush, as I said you may call me One still if you wish as it takes time to adjust to change."

-

From the walk to the car, the ride in the car, and even as they walked through the park- the android had never let go of his friend's hand. It was a rather nice feeling...Holding his hand. Ever since meeting Donald he had been longing to be much more than just the Artificial Intelligence that ran Ducklair Tower, he wanted to experience the same thing biologicals did.

-

One of the many features the Artificial Intelligence loved about having a body was that he could actually feel things- sure he could use one of the Tower's robotic hands to touch things, but...Touching wasn't the same as feeling, you know? Another feature he admired was his capability to smell anything and everything. 

-

What biologicals took for granted in their everyday lives, this android was experiencing and appreciating every moment of it since he got this body. He never thought the day would come where-- at least in this century, he would have a body and be able to experience all these things! And to be with Donald?

-

It made him feel complete and perfect-- more than he had been feeling since he was rebooted.

-

"Ah yes, one of the many so-called 'natural disasters' that _I_ helped you fix." He smirked, whether he be just an AI in the Tower or an Android-- Uno can be sassy. "What of it?"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_24\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111746/110074)

"That's not how _I _remembered it, "said Donald, sitting at a booth. "You actually wanted to see Fairfax complete his project, and turn Duckburg into a lake." He shot a knowing glance at Uno. "But you know what? You learned something that day. I told you, you're only human. If only I had known you'd turn into...that!" Donald gestured toward One's- Uno's body. "Man oh man, I still can't believe it...my buddy's now an honest-to-goodness walkin', talkin' buckaroo."

Donald turned his attention toward the menu. He quickly found his favorite and set it back down again. "You gonna have anything, Uno?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_25\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/111796/110074)

"Perhaps you have a faulty memory?" He teased, he knew full well of his...Mistake. Who knew that he could make those? Perhaps biologicals are not the only ones created with flaws. Though he would dare not bring this up with his creator as it would insult him.

-

"I truly have appreciated our time together back then, Donald." He smiled. "You were the only person I've known to treat me-- show me, that I am more than just what I am programmed to be. I can never thank you enough for helping me to realize that."

-

Taking a glance at the menu, he hummed thoughtfully. "You know it's funny, I have also been programmed to have taste buds and my processor can turn food into energy according to the manual Master Ducklair sent, yet I never bothered trying it out."

-

"Perhaps today I shall. I will have whatever your favorite here is, if that's alright with you, my friend?"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_30\. May 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112287/110074)

Donald blushed at Uno's compliment. It was truly touching. "Gosh, Uno, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me. It was my pleasure."

He suddenly found himself feeling lighter than air. Uno was always such a good friend to Donald. No matter what, he was right there by his side ready to help out. Of course, the snark was always an option beforehand, but always he would be picked up again no matter what.

He would do anything to keep Uno safe now that he had a body. And what a body it was. Shaggy haircut, sideburns just like Scrooge, and a stylish bill. He was also dressed very nicely. He had to admit, Ducklair did a good job. He always did.

"Excuse me, sir, are you ready to order?"

Donald jumped out of his daze and whipped to the side to see the waitress standing ready. He chuckled nervously and ordered two of his favorite dish for himself and Uno. It would be interesting to see how this digestion system worked.

It was then it occurred to him that he had not thought about anyone else the same way apart from his ex, Daisy Duck. It couldn't have been like that.

...could it?

"Er, so how exactly did you get to Earth, Uno?" he asked, changing the subject.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_6\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112671/110074)

"Unfortunately I don't find that surprising, given how your family can be at times..." He said with a small frown, he had overheard many conversations in which he would hear his family taking advantage of him and Uno had vocalized his thoughts about it to Donald many times in the old days. He could not understand why his family didn't appreciate or see what a great person Donald is!

-

"Master Ducklair instructed me to get onto an aircraft shortly after I woke up in this body." He answered, his tone low as he did not want anyone else in the vicinity to hear what he was saying. "I have been quite busy otherwise I would have seeked you out sooner, to which I yet again apologize for."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_7\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112756/110074)

Donald listened intently as Uno hushed his voice. "Busy with what? Is it something you need my help for?" This could be just what he needed to break up the monotony.

Not that his relaxation lately had been a bad thing. He just missed Duck Avenger more than he realized.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_7\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112772/110074)

"With how panicked and hurried Master Ducklair was, I'm fairly certain Duck Avenger will need to come out of retirement, that is, if you are up for it." He flashed a knowing smile- he was well aware of his friend's answer, he just wanted to hear him say it.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_7\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112773/110074)

Donald slammed his hands on the table. "You bet!"

The chatter quieted for a moment and Donald realized what he had done. Perhaps he missed Duck Avenger _too_ much.

He blushed and said, "Ooooof course I'll put my bet on the Duckburg Mighty Ducks! They ain't lost since they brought in that hotshot from Spoonerville!" _Great save, Donny._

The waiter brought them their bowls of ramen, and Donald immediately went to town. The noodles were perfect, and the broth soothed with every sip. "What's going on with Ducklair? What's got him so frazzled? Tellmetellme!" he implored through a mouthful of noodles.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_10\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112968/110074)

The androids had stifled a chuckle at the way Donald answered with an amused smile. 

-

"I hoped you would say that!" He played along with the duck's cover up in hopes of the oncoming stares being avoided, while also pushing this to the back of his mind to use for later...He enjoyed teasing Donald!

-

"I do not know, he..." He looked down at the ramen bowl worriedly. "Master Ducklair hasn't contacted me like he said he would..."

-

Shaking his head from his worrisome thoughts of the many possible things that could have befallen his creator, he put a forkful of ramen into his mouth, only to quickly spit it out. "How could you gulp this down?! It's really hot!!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_14\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113104/110074)

Donald chewed his bite and rapped his fingers on the table. Seemed just like Ducklair to leave poor Uno hanging like that. Beamed to Earth without a purpose or direction.

He was drawn from his thoughts seeing Uno spit out his bite. He nearly choked on his mouthful from laughing. "Uno, buddy, you gotta blow on it first! This place serves it straight from the pot, but I've been here so many times, I guess I'm used to it."

With a swallow, he decided to address his concern directly with Uno. "Excuse me for thinking this, but I'm afraid that Ducklair's dumped you on Earth so he'd be rid of you. I mean, he didn't exactly treat you like a king the first time he shut you off."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_17\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113329/110074)

The android's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment as Donald had laughed and told him about how hot the food was. "I-I see...I, uh- won't make that mistake again." 

-

Having a body made everything different for the Artificial Intelligence-- it will take time adjusting to acting as a biological would. Thankfully, Uno had a great teacher.

-

"It's quite alright that you think that, Donald." He smiled, blowing on his next forkful before putting it in his mouth, chewing carefully and slowly before swallowing. "I'm well aware of how I have been treated by him in the past, and I am aware of how you still feel about it..."

-

"Though I don't believe he would go through all the trouble of giving me a body--" centuries before he was supposed to get one. "just to toss me aside. That doesn't make any sense."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_18\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113370/110074)

Donald giggled a bit at Uno's blush. It was adorable. It was so lifelike. It was...fetching.

There it was again. That feeling that sent Donald's heart aloof. Did he miss Uno that much? Sure, there were nights he dreamt he was back in Ducklair Tower and nothing had changed, with One's green orb shining warm light upon him. But did they really mean his felt for the android further than that?

Donald cleared his throat and took another bite of noodles. Perhaps they would quell the butterflies starting to flutter down there. "But get real, Uno! How are you supposed to know what that mad scientist wants you to do here if he doesn't tell you?" He swallowed and set down his chopsticks. "When we're done here, I want you to take me to Ducklair Tower. We'll figure this little mystery out together, just like old times."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_22\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113479/110074)

"Well, until I have all the facts, I shall choose to remain optimistic." He dismissed with a carefree smile. 

-

If he was honest with himself, if Donald's suspicion was right- that his Master sent him here for no reason...He'd be fine with that-- grateful even. He was with Donald again. Nothing else mattered to him.

~~~

Once they finished with their meal, Uno had paid the bill and even included a generous tip before heading back to the Tower with his friend.

-

If Donald suspected the place to be covered in cobwebs and dust due to the many years of it not being used then he would sure be in a surprise as it was just like it hadn't been abandoned at all!

-

"Everything is still where it originally was, including your suit and the X-Transformer."


	3. Blossoming Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald reveals his feelings to Uno, and they receive another surprise.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_23\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113505/110074)

Stepping inside the 151st floor again sent a swirl of emotions through Donald. The nostalgia welled up inside until it was overflowing, and he ran inside, wide-eyed like a schoolduck. "Great hoppin' mudpuppies...it's like I never left...! There's your globe, all shiny and clean! And ooh, does the wall-to-ceiling TV still work? My suit and shield?"

He zipped to where they hung pristinely as if freshly tailored. He gingerly picked up the X-Transformer and examined it. "Wow...Uno, I dunno what to say. It's like...I'm home again."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_8\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/114117/110074)

Uno chuckled upon the other's reaction, a warm smile spreading across his bill. "Ah, I did miss hearing those silly phrases of yours and your expression...."

-

Why did he feel a bit warmer? Is it possible the ramen was causing this? Or did he perhaps overexert himself while still in his adjustment period? He gave himself a mental reminder to run diagnostics on himself later.

-

"Everything still should work as it should, if not, feel free to let me know so I may fix it."

-

"Mmm...Yes. It does feel like home, doesn't it?" Even more so now that you're here....

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_12\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/114308/110074)

Donald studied the suit as wistful memories swept through his vision. He had done so much good while wearing the suit and changed the lives of so many people he befriended. He gulped and wondered if there was still a place for Duck Avenger in his changing city. Life was much less laden with threats since the departure of Ducklair, and whatever domestic disasters seemed to occur, Gizmoduck was there to mop them up expertly.

Even if he was able to return, it had been some time. Donald doubted he would be able to do the things he used to do. Could he even be half the hero he once was?

_Even more so now that you're here..._ Eh? Did he hear that right? Donald turned back to Uno. That strapping AI born anew. He was the key. He was the reason he was staring at his suit once again. He was giving him another chance to do some good.

For Uno, Donald would suit up in a heartbeat.

...was he falling in love?

It was the first time that day that word crossed his mind. He knew that he'd been feeling certain things about seeing Uno again, but this was the first time that word busted its way into his mind. It was such a complex feeling with so many interpretations to cause a headache in a person. But for Donald, all the boxes were ticked. He never thought he could ever feel this way again, not since he and Daisy agreed to split up. But would Uno feel the same way? _Could_ he even feel the same way? Were they doomed just because they were computer and biological?

Donald decided to swing for the fences.

"Say, Uno..." he began, twiddling his thumbs. "You, uh...you like me, right?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_30\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115107/110074)

It had just processed that he had laid that last part aloud, granted quietly, but aloud-- and Donald was very good at hearing! Maybe he wouldn't read too much into it! It had been years since the former partners seen each other after all, and Donald showed him that he was more than just an artificial--

-

....Oh, that's what he'd been doing all along. He felt stupid to not realize it until now, but he was slowly falling in love with Donald!

-

Wait, was he speaking out loud again? Is that why Donald asked him that? How was he supposed to respond? Or perhaps it is possible that his friend is having one of his 'low moments'? That must be it!

-

"Of course, Donald." He smiled. "You're the only biological that makes me feel this way."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_30\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115108/110074)

Great howling crashwagons. Did Uno feel the same way? Was Donald going crazy? Did he hit the bullseye? Could he even think straight?!

No, he couldn't.

His entire face lit up red as a tomato, his knees buckled inward, and he grabbed his shirt's collar to quell the rising heat in his stomach. It was a poor coping mechanism and Donald was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous.

Even more so when he lost his balance and stumbled backward into a towering pile of cardboard boxes, which just happened to be conveniently nearby.

Who gets stuck with all the bad luck?

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_31\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115159/110074)

Uno's expression of happiness soon turned to one of concern from how Donald was reacting. Crap, he meant _like_ like and that's why he's responding this way! He couldn't tell if the reaction was positive or negative-- and Uno _really_ hated not knowing things.

-

The android panicked as the boxes all fell on top of Donald-- thankfully they were all empty so he couldn't get harmed badly from all those boxes, lest he hoped.

-

"Donald!!" He hurriedly scrambled over to get all the boxes off his friend, picking him up. "Are you alright?!"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_31\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115162/110074)

As box after box was thrown away from atop him, Donald felt himself being lifted to his feet by Uno. The first thing he saw was that look of soft concern across his face. An all-too-familiar look from his days as Duck Avenger. The hero and his inseparable partner.

Donald was convinced at that moment. He knew he wanted a lifelong relationship with the greatest friend he ever had.

But what would he say next? How could he tell a robot he was reunited with today that he wanted to be more than friends from that point?

Donald acted on his first instinct. He squeezed his eyes shut, placed his hands on Uno's shoulders, and planted a kiss right on his beak.

It was electric. It was cold and strange, foreign yet familiar. And it felt right.

Donald broke the kiss and glowed red in the face again, realizing the rashness of his actions. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, One-I-I mean, U-Uno," he hopelessly stammered, "I should've asked, or can you even feel that kind of-AGH! Sorry!" He was blowing it big time. Perfect start to what was bound to be the end of their relationship.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_2\. August 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115198/110074)

His green eyes widened upon being kissed. Well, that response was not at _all_ what the android was expecting. It was no where near what he would expect for Donald to do like-- ever. 

-

Still, it was....Warm, strange, and it filled him with delight and he rather enjoyed it-- it felt right and he wanted to do it again. On a regular basis. He may not be a biological being, but he sure can feel exactly like one. 

-

Uno was unaware, but his own cheeks was glowing crimson as he had his systems reply the last few seconds to double check that what had occurred just now was indeed real-- ever so happy it was indeed.

-

As soon as Donald apologized, Uno smiled and shook his head before being the one to initiate the kiss. The second time filled him with the same feelings, he truly loved this-- he loved Donald.

-

"Don't apologize, hero."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_about 2 weeks ago_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115278/110074)

Donald's backward-and-forwards apologies were cut off by Uno's reciprocation of his kiss. Donald was shocked at first, but as soon as that whole, fuzzy feeling returned to his belly, he leaned right into it. It was clear as crystal what he wanted to say next.

When they broke off again, he said, "Lookit, Uno, you're the best friend I ever had. It's hard sometimes living in a world that just wants to bring you down at every turn. But no matter what I faced, no matter what perils tried to pluck my feathers, you were right there. You helped pick me up, you fought alongside me. We were partners, y'know?

"I missed you so doggone much. A day didn't go by where I didn't think about you and that touching message you left for me. You might be a machine, but you're more human than some of the ducks I've known! And, uh..." Donald swallowed, emotions coming to a head as he tried to quell them. "Walking around today with you, I felt more alive and complete than I've felt in a long time.

"Uno, I love you! And I wanna grow old with you!"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [23\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115682/110074)

The android was stunned by his friend's words, the red still upon his cheeks. He tried to process what was being said, but it felt like his systems were scattered and rushed-- overwhelmed, really.

-

Uno had no idea he could even feel emotions to this extent nor did he have any idea that Donald did as well, it was surprising, but in a good way. Or at least to him it was.

-

"Ever since I was restarted, I missed you and have thought about you. The very first thing I wanted to do when I arrived was to see you, but I was..." He looked down sadly. "Afraid you had moved on and perhaps even forgot about me, so I restarted the company as I was instructed to do so. It was foolish of me to think that, and I hope you forgive me for it."

-

"While I cannot grow old with you, Donald, I do love you which is why I never want to leave your side again."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [23\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115687/110074)

"It's okay, Uno. I could never forget about you. ...especially not after that." He blushed again.

That was right. Uno was immortal while Donald was biological. He gulped at the prospect of leaving him one day when he could not go on anymore. But they would be together. Uno promised to never leave his side. Which only meant one thing.

It was time to join up once again and solve a new mystery. Also that they were now an item. But first-

"Okay, I don't mean to change the subject, but you said Ducklair hasn't contacted you yet. Maybe we should try to reach out to _him?_ I mean, you can still control the Tower, right?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115733/110074)

"You know...It never had dawned on me to try and contact him." Uno admitted.

-

Instead of simply answering Donald's question verbally, he did it by showing off- with a wave of his hand one of the mechanic arms came from the wall, holding a cold can of Pep and offered to the the duck as the android flashed a smirk.

-

He then looked up the the big computer screen, about to give the command when suddenly Everett Ducklair's face appeared on the screen.

-

"M-Master?" The android stuttered in surprise. Talk about timing! "I was just about to call you."

-

"That would explain the looks on your face--" He blinked upon noticing Donald there too, looking just as equally surprised. "And his too."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115735/110074)

Selene above, how he missed that swaggering confidence Uno held. He knew he was the greatest mind ever conceived, and with a wave of his hand, Donald was once again rendered speechless. He took the can of Pep without thinking and sipped it.

When Everett Ducklair's face appeared, he spit it out. Of all the times he'd choose to call, it would have to be when they were about to do it.

"Everett Ducklair. You're a sight for sore eyes. I think you owe me and Uno a hefty explanation. What's going on here, and why'd you dump him here without any indication as to what he's supposed to do down here? Don't get me wrong-I'm so grateful you gave me my friend back, but we deserve to know."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115755/110074)

"Are you alright, Master?" Uno asked worriedly. "Before you had me take off, you sounded rather panicked..."

-

"Ah yes, I'm quite alright now, apologies for causing concern." He was being rather sincere. "Unfortunately old foes of ours have returned and placed a bounty on my head-- probably yours too, Avenger." He looked to Donald. "It's one of the reasons why I decided to reactivate One and give him a body."

-

"One of the reasons?" The android repeated curiously.

-

"After some thinking I realized offer of compensation wasn't at all ideal for you." He addressed Donald, smiling softly. "Which is why I decided to instead send him back to Earth, along with my apologies for how I have treated you both."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115759/110074)

"Old foes? A bounty?" His first thought was Evronians, but they were disposed of long ago. "No. Not the Organization? But we brought them down years ago! What are they doing back?"

So that was why. He was returning the favor. Donald thought back to Ducklair's return and how he offered a cash sum in exchange for One being deactivated and his entire life swept out from under him. Though it had been years, the wound still felt like it was healing.

Donald swallowed. "Everett, I can still remember that day. You hurt me so much. You took away my best friend and my whole life, and I can't believe you thought cash would fix it and keep me quiet! Not a day went by that I didn't think about that. We have a long way to go before we can be friends...but I sincerely hope we can mend some burned bridges. I forgive you."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [3 days ago](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116040/110074)

"Unfortunately, your guess is correct, Donald." Ducklair responded before shaking his head. "I have no idea what they're doing back or what they could possibly want me for-- though I do have a few theories. Nonetheless, I just wanted to do what's right by the both of you."

-

"I appreciate the forgiveness, and I too, hope for the same." He looked to his creation. "Uno, I want you to know that you do not have to forgive me right away or at all. I do look forward to eventually rebuilding the relationship I once had with the two of you-- only then could I forgive myself."

-

Uno looked down to the ground, shifting his feet. He felt conflicted...On one hand- Ducklair did give him life-- twice at that, but on the other hand...Ducklair shut him down, and he remembered how much he hurt leaving that last message to Donald...And he knew Donald spent the years hurting.

-

But, if Donald could forgive him...Then he could too. "I too, forgive you, Master Ducklair."

-

Ducklair nodded and turned off the communication, Uno's gaze never left the ground.

-

"...He caused you years of lonliness and pain, Donald...How can you forgive him for doing that...?"

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [3 days ago](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116042/110074)

Donald crossed his arms and sighed as Everett disappeared from Uno's former home. He then faced his boyfriend, who looked very down, indeed. Donald walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's true, that he caused me piles of grief, and he took away my livelihood and the best person I'd ever call my friend. But I've come to learn the hard way that you can't spend your life holding grudges. Eventually, they just eat you up from the inside out. It's okay to feel mad and hurt, but eventually, it's better to let it go and move forward.

"Besides, I've got you back, Uno. Like I said, me and Everett ain't friends yet, but it's a start." He rose up on his tiptoes and gave Uno a peck on the cheek. "Now then, looks like an old foe of ours wants an audience with the Diabolical Duck Avenger. Whaddaya say we give 'em one, One?" He chuckled at his joke.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [2 hours ago](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116082/110074)

Uno was always baffled by how Donald could forgive those that had wronged him so easily-- yet he also found it admiring too. After all, biologicals aren't black and white.

-

The android smiled softly at the kiss, nodding in agreement with a chuckle to the joke. "Sounds good to me, Hero."

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [just now](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116089/110074)

Donald was fired up. It truly felt like things were going back to normal. Ducklair Tower was his again. He could properly dust the cobwebs off his Duck Avenger life. And best of all, One was back in his life once again.

Not a day went by that his heart didn't ache upon recalling One's goodbye message. Perhaps he should've realized it then, but One had truly changed Donald's life. For the first time in his career, Duck Avenger had a true confidant, a true ally. Someone he could rely on and someone that could rely on him. Someone he could grow to love.

Life would continue to throw curveballs, but they would weather through them together, just like they always did. It was no longer just hero and ally. It was now two ducks committed to each other's lives no matter what.

With Uno Ducklair, Donald Duck felt whole again. And he would let nothing come between them again.

THE END...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roleplaying with Jay is always a pleasure, and this is no exception. Hope we were able to water the crops of y'all DUno shippers out there. See y'all around!
> 
> -AJ


End file.
